Is It Just a Dream Or?
by Fvvn
Summary: Mimpi itu cuman bunga tidur kah? Atau, kita dapat merasakan kenyataan dalam sebuah mimpi? "Leher lu kenapa tuh? Kayak ada kissmark?" "Gua? C-c-ce-cewek! Gila lu semua! Orat syaraf lu pada putus!" dan yang paling parah, Kenapa bisa-bisanya gua pake rok!


**Desclaimer :** Abah saya Kishimoto– *BUGH!* Ugh…! Sakit Om– *DUGH!* iya-iya mas! Mas Kishimoto! puas!

**Title :** Is It Just a Dream or..?

**Rate :** T

**Warning : **OOC Nggak ketulungan! Parah dari yang terparah!, No EYD here! Udah saia warn nih, jadi jangan protes sama EYD lage… protes yang lain aja, nggak apa-apa… xD *maksa banget lu!* oh iya, karena ini humor, buat Sasu FG jangan di ambil hati yak? Okeee? OKEEE! XD

**Summary : **Mimpi itu cuman bunga tidur kah? Atau, kita dapat merasakan kenyataan dalam sebuah mimpi? "Leher lu kenapa tuh? Kayak ada kissmark?" "Gua? C-c-ce-cewek! Gila lu semua! Orat syaraf lu pada putus!" Sasuke kena sial!

**I'm in Hell**

**oOo**

**Oneshot**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku sedang di landa rasa malas saat ini. Aku muak melihat banyak buku dengan berlembar-lembar kertas bertuliskan kata 'PR' di atas meja belajar. Dalam satu hari bisa-bisanya ada sepuluh pe er, dan diantaranya merupakan tugas menghitung, membuat grafik, membuat kurva, menulis cerpen, proposal, dan kawanannya. Sialan emang.. dikira gua sekolah cuman belajar satu pelajaran apa?

Udara siang yang begitu hangat, ditambah semilir angin yang bertiup perlahan kini membuatku terkantuk dan beberapa kali mengerjap-erjapkan mata.

Satu kali menguap,

dua kali,

tiga…

hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melupakan semua kerjaan sialan yang akhir-akhir ini mengotori otakku. Aku tertidur…

**oOo**

"Sas, lo nggak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba saja suara seorang cowok cempreng terdengar memekakan telingaku. Pundakku di tepuknya keras, dan ketika ku tengok wajahnya, terlihat sebuah ekspresi 'tolol' yang terpancar dengan begitu menggelikannya hingga rasanya membuatku ingin menangis-tawa.

"Apa dobe? Jangan menyebalkan ah," tukasku kesal karena jujur saja, tepukan tangannya ke pundakku itu lumayann sakit.

"Ayo masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran Kakashi-sensei lho!" cowok itu berlari kemudian. disusul oleh langkah kakiku yang baru saja beranjak dari kursi taman di halaman sekolah.

Wush~

Tiba-tiba saja Angin kencang melintas sekali dan udara terasa dingin saat itu. Entah cuman perasaanku saja atau saat ini aku sedang tidak bercelana ke sekolah? Karena aku merasa, sekujur kakiku terasa sangat dingin ketika angin itu berhembus menuju tubuhku.

Karena penasaran, ku coba memperhatikan sekali apa yang salah dari pakaianku.

"_Bloddy hell!_" Demi neptunus dan dewa matahari, sepertinya aku sedang sakit!

"Napa Sas?" tanya Naruto kaget saat mengetahui aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak keras dengan ekspresi pucat pasi.

"Kenapa dandanan gua begini!" lagi-lagi aku menjerit dengan dramatisnya. Pantas saja selangkangan kakiku terasa bebas sejak awal. Ternyata….

Aku memakai rok! _Holly shit!_ Kenapa gua bisa pake rok! Mini pula!

"Dandanan apanya? Nggak ada yang aneh kok Sasu-chan," _what?_ Naruto manggil gua Sasu-chan?

"Jiji banget lu Nar! Manggilnya biasa aja kek!"

"Hah? Biasanya juga gua manggil lo gitu kan? Sebenernya dari tadi lo kenapa sih?" ekspresi Naruto kini benar-benar seperti orang idiot. Dodol banget seh, masa dia nggak kaget ngeliat gua dandan kayak cewek.

"Ha? Apa lu kata! Masa lu nggak kaget ngeliat gua make rok kayak gini!" aku menjerit frustasi. kalau kalimat Naruto terdengar bodoh dan menyebalkan lagi, akan ku pecahkan biji kemaluannya!

"Gila loe… kenapa gua harus kaget kalo ngeliat lo pake rok? Lo kan cewek, ya wajar lah,"

suara anteng Naruto benar-benar membuatku gila!

"APAAA! C-C-Ce-Cewek? Gua? HAH! Lu mabuk? Gua ini COWOK tau! C-O-W-O-K!"

Naruto mengorek kupingnya sehabis menyerap suara supersonik dariku. Namun, kalimatnya yang ini benar-benar semakin membuatku kaget,

"Woy, sarap.. mana ada cowok berdada! Liat noh! Dada lu udah kayak cewek yang overdosis make obat pembesar payudara,"

"HAH?"

Aku meraba-raba bagian dadaku dan,

_Damn!_ Naruto kagak bo'ong! Badan gua jadi kayak cewek!

"Demi david Jhones si kaki bau! Kenapa badan gua jadi kayak cewek gini!" aku meraung-raung, semakin frustasi. Ku abaikan seluruh pandangan mata dari para murid yang menghujam diriku. Masa bodo' dengan mereka. Daripada memikirkan rasa malu, Lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk kembali seperti semula! Cih!

"Lu emang cewek Sas! Udah ah, jangan ngawur lage.. ayo pergi! Ntar Kakashi khotbah lage neh.. males gua dengerin suaranya," Naruto menarik tanganku segera, dan menyeretku untuk keluar dari kerumunan massa yang memperhatikan kegilaanku.

Hingga kami berdua tiba di kelas,

_God!_ Lebih baik gua terjun dari pesawat Jet daripada kayak gini! Gua malu setengah matii! Hiy!

Hyuuga Neji,

Hyuuga Neji ngeliat dandanan gue yang masih mengenakan rok mini dengan kaus kaki hitam sebetis. Na to the Jhong! Anjrit! Gua nggak tau lagi harus nyembunyiin muka kece' gua di pantat siapa?

"Ah, Sasuke," suara Neji terdengar manggil…

_mampus!_

Gua berusaha untuk kabur, namun tanganku seperti di raih oleh seseorang. Saat ku tengok siapa itu, ternyata si Neji lah pelaku cabul -?- yang menggenggam tangan gua! Ya aloo tolong dah!

"WUAAA!"

bahkan telapak tangan si Hyuuga itu (Jauh) lebih besar dari tanganku.

"K-kok bisa?"

Masa iya tangan gua menciut gara-gara abis ke rendam cuka + mecin kemarin -?-

"Kok bisa apanya Sas?" pemuda sialan itu bertanya tanpa dosa! Pasti batinnya meringis senang karena melihat tingkah goblok gua yang entah kenapa mau-maunya dandan pake seragam sekolah cewek.

"Jangan pura-pura dongo deh! Pasti lu ketawa kan ngeliat dandanan gua saat ini? Ngaku aja!"

"Sas? Kamu sakit?"

O-Mai-Got-Neptunus-laut-bumi-raja-tuanku gyaa! Neji nyentuh kening gua! Wtf? Wth? Wt.. hah!

"Gyaaa!" secepat mungkin gua mundur 100 meter dari jangkauannya. Tapi, orang menyebalkan itu malah menatap gua heran, kemudian mengucapkan kalimat TABU yang paling nggak ingin gua denger dari mulutnya.

"Sas, sore ini kau ada waktu nggak?" dia mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket nonton dan feeling gua makin nggak enak setelah bilang,

"Ngapain lu nanya-nanya?"

"Kalau bisa, kita jalan hari ini,"

Gila! Urat saraf Neji pasti pada putus semua!

"Lu… sakit Ji?"

"Maksudmu?"

mu? Kamu? Kau? Biasanya dia manggil gua 'woy' atau 'nyet' kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Suaranya melembut pula!

"K-kau… masa mau kencan sama cowok? Hoeekk…" gua nyaris saja memuntahkan makan malamku.

"Hahaha! Sasuke.. kau lucu sekali sih,"

cowok itu…

Cowok itu…

Muji gua… lucu?

Dosa apa gua ama enyaknya Neji?

"Sas…"

"…"

"Sasuke,"

"…"

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Aku sudah terlalu frustasi, stress, gila… Argh!

ada yang tidak beres disini… kenapa seluruh anak perempuan tidak lagi menjeritkan namaku? Yang ada hanyalah nama Neji sialan yang di teriak-teriakkan dengan binar mata kagum mereka.

"Kyaa! Sasuke..!"

Eh?

Ternyata feelingku salah.

Mereka masih menjerit-jeritkan namaku. Fiuh.. syukurlah, Dunia ini belum rusak-rusak amat.

"Kyaa! Sasuke! Lo beruntung banget sih di ajak kencan sama Hyuuga-senpai! Kyaa! So suiiitt!"

Se-seorang…

Seseorang! tolong timpuk kepala gua dengan Jamban keramik!

"Sas, gimana? Jadi ya? Kita ketemuan setelah pulang sekolah," Neji mengusap-usap kepala gua. Kemudian pergi sambil melempar sebuah senyuman. Ya amplop! Bisa ALAY mendadak nih gua!

"Thedaaaak!"

Oh Bang Kishimoto! Jangan buat Sasuke menikahi cowok TULEN! Gua masih demen ama cewek kok! Suerr bang!

"Kakashi dateng! Kakashi dateng!" ini bukan suara gua lho! Para murid sibuk merapihkan dirinya ketika mendengar nama guru bermasker itu di sebut.

Akhirnya gua belajar di sekolah KHS dalam keadaan otak yang mumet dan risih karena berpakaian cewek.

Tunggu dulu,

Bukan hanya berpakaian ala cewek, bahkan tubuh gua mendadak jadi seperti (emang) cewek.

"Sas, kencan sama gua yuk!" suara dari seorang pria bergigi tajam SUKSES membuat gua bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduk gua tegak dan gemetaran, seperti paskibraka yang nahan kencing.

"Kencan sono ama pohon pisang!"

"Hiksu! Sasu-chan jahat!"

"…"

Mendiang MJ! Bawa gua bersamamuu!

Hari ini makin bertambah parah saat 5 anak cowok mengerubungi gua bak lalat yang haus darah.

"Sas.. lo cantik deh,"

"…."

"Sasu-chan.. jadilah pacarku!"

"…."

"Sas, makan bekel, eh.. bekal bareng yuk!"

"…."

"Eh, tonggos! Diem deh! Sasuke kan milik gua!"

"?"

"Berisik lo cebol! Orang kayak loe nggak pantes bersanding dengan Sasuke yang maha jelita,"

"?"

"Alaaah… bisa-bisanya congor lu aja yang ngomong, Sasuke plus gue sama dengan LANGGENG. tuh, rumusnya!"

"!"

"Hoi kalian semua!" kali ini suara yang familiar berteriak menyingkirkan semua cowok Sarap yang baru saja merayu -?- gua dengan ke idiotan mereka.

"Aaa… Hyuuga-san… maaf!" seorang cewek _-syukurlah, kali ini cewek- _sukses menakut-nakuti mereka semua hingga lari tunggang langgang dan terbirit-cepirit -?-

"Dasar!" sembur cewek itu sembari menatap ke lima orang dongo yang tadi menggangguku pergi menjauh, "Kau tak apa kan Sasuke?" sambungnya lagi. cewek itu memberikan tangannya, dan aku meraihnya.

Satu kata : Lembut mamen!

Setidaknya tangan gua masih lebih gede dari dia.. walau perbandingannya 1 : tiga per empat -?-

Dia membawaku ke sebuah taman, dan kami berdua makan bekal bersama.

"Cowok-cowok memang bodoh! Makanya hati-hatilah, beberapa dari mereka cuman mau memanfaatkanmu saja," gadis itu melahap roti sandwich nya dengan mantap. Melihat cara dia makan, rasanya roti itu terlihat lezat sekali.

"Sasuke mau?" ia menawarkan sebuah roti sandwichnya kepadaku. Ajip! Akhirnya tuh cewek peka juga kalo sejak tadi perut gua udah nge-Dangdut nggak jelas -!-

"Arigatou,"

"Domo, Sasuke," dia tersenyum ke arahku. Manis juga…

"Oh iya, kenapa mereka takut ya, saat melihatmu?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata terdiam. Apa aku salah tanya?

"Eee.. maaf, gua nggak maksud–"

"Aku ini di anggap sebagai cewek pembawa sial," apa dia bilang?

"Hah?"

"Ya… seperti yang kau dengar dari rumor anak-anak di sekolah, mereka selalu menggunjingku. Rasanya menyebalkan,"

"Hinata…"

"Jangan mengasihaniku, aku tak butuh rasa kasihan,"

cewek ini dari tadi motong pembicaraan gua mulu!

"Hoi!" aku mengetuk kepalanya keras, "Siapa yang kasihan padamu, aku justru ingin bilang bahwa apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka sudah seharusnya tidak kau dengarkan! _Non-sense_ seperti itu kau percaya, bodoh," matanya membelalak,

"Hanya karena sebuah gosip lantas kau putus asa dan menjauhi semua anak-anak di sekolah ini? Apa kau nggak mikir jika kau bersikap seperti itu justru malah membuat mereka percaya dengan gosip 'sial' itu?"

"Eh? B-begitu kah?"

"Ya, harusnya kau bersikap normal saja… ngapain di pikirin. Kalau orang yang kau sapa diam saja atau memalingkan mukanya, kau boleh berteriak 'hei, nanti sial lho jika menjauhiku' .yaah, bo'ong-bo'ong dikit kan nggak masalah,"

"Justru mereka semakin takut padaku bodoh," cewek itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Lucu sekali.

"Hahaha! Makanya santai saja!" aku menepuk pundaknya refleks. Cewek itu terkaget-kaget dengan dramatisnya.

"Ugh, Sakit sasu-chan!"

"Hinata, jangan panggil aku 'chan'," urat wajah bahagiaku hilang bagai tersapu ombak.

"kok?"

"Aku kan cowok!" teriakan besar dari mulutku mengundang tanda tanya besar dari dirinya,

"Ha? Jangan ngelantur..."

"Aku bisa buktikan kalau kau mau,"

"Maksud–" aku memotong pembicaraan Hinata dengan menciumnya. Aku melumat seluruh isi mulutnya, menghabiskan seluruh oksigen yang di hirupnya, dan membasahi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya dengan saliva ku.

Catat ini,

Gua masih NORMAL! Tuh buktinya! Gua nyium cewek!

"Hueekkk! Sasuke! Kau lesbi ya?"

Cewek ini bilang apa? Sepertinya telingaku kesumbat jigong nyamuk.

"Apa?"

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku bukan 'Yuri'," kaos kutang gua melorot sebelah. Hinata, lo nggak bercanda kan?

"Kau salah! Ya, memang aku bertubuh cewek, tapi aslinya… aku ini cowok! COWOK! Seseorang ada yang mengutukku jadi seperti ini!" aku menjerit-jerit histeris.

Ayolaaah!

Masa pengorbanan _image _yang kulakukan supaya Hinata percaya tidak berhasil!

"Maksudmu?"

"Percayalah… aku ini sungguhan seorang cowok! Aku seperti di kutuk iblis atau apalah itu… serius! Dua rius malah! Kalo perlu lima rius plus kembalian! (?)"

"Kau bisa buktikan?"

"Apa ciuman dariku tidak cukup? Apa perlu ku setubuhi kau dulu baru ngerti hah?"

buset.. kenapa gua jadi porno gini?

"H-Hah? Dasar mesum! Baiklah, anggap aku percaya. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan foto ini?"

Aku menatap foto yang di tunjukan Hinata lekat-lekat.

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik….

Ampun dah Fujisaki! Lu demen banget nyiksa gua!

"Hah? Kenapa aku jadi begitu! Darimana kau dapat foto ini?"

"Fans Girl Sepupuku yang mengambil gambar ini ketika kau kencan dengan Neji-nii minggu lalu. Jelas-jelas kau CIUMAN dengan Nii-san di foto itu!" cewek itu memperjelas kata yang paling tidak ingin ku dengar dari mulutnya.

"Pasti itu kesalahan Fatal! Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Lagipula, di foto itu, orang yang kau maksud kan feminim sekali! Aku Machocist (?) tau!"

"Bweeh..! kau kan cewek, wajar saja feminim, dasar aneh… tuh, liat, kakakku memanggilmu. Dah ah, aku mau pergi," mendengar ucapan dari Hinata barusan, sontak aku menarik tangan cewek itu, dan menjambak lengan bajunya.

"Tidaak! Jangan tinggalin gua sendirian! Hinata! Plisss!" sumpah, baru kali ini muka gua melas banget sama cewek.

"A-apa sih? Lepasin! Nii-san! Sasuke'mu' jadi aneh nih!"

Oh Hinata… jangan panggil aku seolah aku ini resmi miliknya Neji!

"Sas, kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?" cowok itu menarik tanganku yang menjambak lengan bajunya Hinata.

Akhirnya tanganku terlepas dari Hinata…

Itu artinya,

Itu artinya, aku…

GYAAAAA!

"Sasuke, kau harus tenang," Neji memelukku seolah fic ini adalah fic romance bertema BL.

Aduuh… perut gua mules ngeliat ketikannya si Fujisaki.

"Sasuke," suara Neji terdengar horor bagiku. Tidak mungkin, dengan posisiku yang tersudut seperti ini, dia mau ngapain?

"Hmm," ia mendesis! Neji mendesis!

Tunggu dulu!

"M-mau apa kau?"

"Mungkin kau butuh hiburan,"

Gyaaaa!

Ternyata si gondrong Neji lebih mesum daripada gua! Buktinya, dia berani banget nyium gua di lapangan sekolah, di saat jam istirahat pula!

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu,"

Huwaaaaa!

Ciuman bibirnya turun ke leheerrr!

Author-sama! Tolong jangan nistakan aku lebih dari ini! Onegaiiiii!

Onegaaaaiiiii!

Onegaaaiii!

**End of Sasuke POV**

**oOo**

"ADUH!" bocah Uchiha itu meringis kesakitan saat mengetahui tubuhnya terjatuh dari kasur ke lantai kamarnya yang sangat keras. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit karena terbanting ke lantai lebih dulu daripada badan.

"Hah? Aku dikamar? Mungkinkah?" saat sadar akan posisinya, sontak Sasuke langsung saja meraba-raba dada dan anggota tubuhnya yang 'lain' dengan sesegera mungkin.

"…."

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya secerah matahari pagi, sumringah,

"HOREEE! GUA CUMAN MIMPI!" ia berteriak-teriak gaje sehingga kakaknya Itachi merasa heran dengan adiknya yang mendadak autis kayak gitu.

"Kenapa sih lo Sas? Berisik banget!" ucap Itachi sewot, Dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di ambang pintu.

"Yee.. suka-suka gua! Yaudah, gua mau mandi dulu," saat Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Itachi, tiba-tiba saja kakaknya itu menangkap pundak sang adik,

"Oi Sas, Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke nengok,

"Apa?"

"Leher lu kenapa tuh? Kayak ada Kissmark?" tanya Itachi heran setengah kaget. Cewek macem apa sih yang tega nyium leher Sasuke sampe berbekas kayak begitu? Serem banget.

"Serius lu?" Sasuke langsung merinding. Dia langsung lari mencari cermin, dan Di lihatnya seluruh tubuh cowok itu di pantulan kaca,

"…."

Oh tidak lagi,

Itachi jujur banget sih! Ngeselin!

"Sas?"

"B-Berarti…."

"Oi Sas?"

"Tapi, ta-tadi itu…"

"Sasuke? Lu bengong?"

"T-tadi itu sebenernya cu-cuman mimpi atau….?"

"Mimpi? Apaan sih Sas?"

"GYAAA!"

**BRUKK!**

"HOI SAS! Bangun! Sas! Lo kenapa?" Itachi kaget ngeliat adiknya yang tiba-tiba jatuh terkapar.

"SASUKEEE!"

Uchiha Sasuke, di Vonis pingsan.

**Owari~!**

**A/N : **Ya amplop… Sasuke OOC mampus..! tapi nggak apa… hehehe, saia legaaaa sekali rasanya bisa nge-post fic yang EYD nya bener-bener ancur! dan itu 'gua-banget..' ehm, maksudnya Saya.. xDD

**Fuji :** Hayo lhoo Neji… Sasuke pingsan…! *provokator sejati*

**Neji :** Trus gua peduli?

**Fuji :** Yaelah.. jahat ama lu ama pren ndiri…

**Neji : **Emangnya lu mau gua apain si Sasuke hah?

**Fuji :** Yaa.. apa kek, peduli dikit lah…

**Neji :** Yaudah, gua kasi pernafasan buatan deh...

**Sasuke :** NOOOO! Gua cuman pingsan Bo'ongan Ji..! Pliss! Jangan cium guaa! *bangkit dari kubur*

**Neji :** Dih PD… bisa korengan bibir gua kalo sampe nyium bibir lu..

**Sasuke : **Si-Sialan! Fuji! Lu CS-an dikit kek sama gue! Kali-kali nistain si Neji kek! Ojo gua mulu! Jahat lu.. kagak pren ama gua… ntar nggak gua bagi TTD nya Itachi lho!

**Fuji :** Hah? TTD Itachi? *Mata Ijo* Ah.. ta-tapi gua nggak tergoda ama yang begituan.. huh… *nahan mati-matian*

**Sasuke :** kalo Foto-foto Itachi yang bertelanjang dada plus Foto-foto eksklusif yang di ambil tanpa sepengetahuannya gimana…?

**Fuji :** *langsung kalah* Ma-Ma-Maauuuu! Iya deh iya… besok-besok gua nggak nistain lu lagi dah… yaah… 'mungkin'

**Sasuke :** Apaan tuh? Kata terakhir lu mencurigakan.

**Fuji :** Mbacot! *ngandangin Neji dan Sasuke bersama babon dan Buaya*

**Sasuke, Neji :** GGGyyyyaaahhh! Fujiiiiii! Oii! *yang di teriakin lagi mandangin foto porno Itachi -?-*

**Sekali lagi,**

**Thank You for Reading xD**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
